


Better Than AA

by RhymePhile



Category: Oz (TV)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Hand Job, M/M, Sexual Content, Wordcount: 100-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-09-23
Updated: 2006-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-12 09:40:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/123502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RhymePhile/pseuds/RhymePhile
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Off the top of my head Beecher/Keller drunky talk snippet</p>
            </blockquote>





	Better Than AA

  
His voice broke the silence of the darkened pod. "Chris?"

"Mm?"

"What are you..." Toby hopped down from the top bunk and kneeled where Chris was sitting against the side of the sink. "It's 2 a.m."

"Perfect time for losers and abusers," he muttered, saluting with his mason jar.

"You're drunk," he said, making a face.

"Only a little," he answered, chuckling. "They can't make this shit strong enough, and I can't afford to buy any more, the heartless motherfuckers. They charged my 50 bucks just for this."

"Why do you need it?"

"I want it," he answered without looking up.

Toby cocked his head. "Why?"

Chris sighed and took another gulp. "To forget, Tobe, for Chrissakes. To leave this miserable shithole for a while. I don't wanna think."

"That's what got you in here in the first place."

Chris glared at him. "Don't preach to me, pretty drunken lawyer. You're more fucked up than I am over this shit."

Toby nodded. "I took me a while to give it up." He reached down and took Chris's hand. "But I've got other things to occupy my time now."

"Like what?"

"Reading. Playing chess." He smiled. "Wrestling. You."

"Me."

"Yeah." Toby sat down on the floor and took the jar out of Chris's hand. "You."

"I don't mind occupying your time," Chris said out of the corner of his mouth, that shit-eating grin plastered across it. He licked his lips. "When's the last time you had a drink?"

"I don't remember."

Chris crooked his finger. "Come taste me."

Toby smiled in response and leaned over Chris, placing his lips on the other man's neck. Kissing him softly, he fluttered more kisses over his throat and jaw until he finally found Chris's lips, wet, sweet, and tasting of fermented fruit.

Chris moaned into the kiss, and slid his hands underneath Toby's shirt. Their tongues clashed at the same moment Chris grabbed onto Toby's ass.

Toby pulled away, his tongue sliding slickly over Chris's bottom lip. "What tastes better?"

His response was breathless. "You, Tobe, definitely you."

"What do you want more? Me or that shit?"

"I want you."

"How much?"

He teased at Toby's nipple under his shirt. "All of you. As much as you'll give me."

Toby inched his hand up Chris's thigh.

"What feels better? Trying to forget..." he whispered, starting to stroke Chris through his boxers, "or me here with you now?"

"Y-you, Tobe," he stuttered.

"And what do you want more," Toby asked, beginning to pump harder, "the booze, or me fucking you?"

"Oh God..."

"Tell me," he demanded.

"You!"

"Tell me what you want."

"Fuck me," he gasped, leaning his body into Toby's.

"Better than AA," Toby grinned, and lowered his shorts.  



End file.
